polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Canadaball
Countryball with second largest amount of clay, Canadaball speaks English and French (that is really hard to understand), it is a cruel ball who committed genocides, ethnic cleansing and silences political enemies like China a very friendly ball with everyone and likes poutine, maple syrup and moose. He says "Eh?" a lot, and it is almost his signature quote. CanadaBall is sometimes seen wearing a hockey helmet, a fur hat or a RCMP hat. He also likes to make fun of his ignorant brother USAball. He has a nice personality, but if you mess with him, he will gut you like a seal. Ironic that he is part French, eh? He knows that one day he will Anschluss Greenlandball and Alaskaball. He currently has a problem (or perhaps blessing) with a crapton of Chinese immigrants. He used to remove Dim Sum through the Chinese Head Tax. Now he feels sorry for that, much like everything else. His polite attitude leads him into a more stable relationship with commies such as Cubaball; however, Canadaball has historically(and still is) been under USAball's influence, this limits Canadaball's independent operations, as he is often teased for being weak and irrelevant, leading for Canadaball to be protected by USAball and NATOball. Family He is one of the descendants of the SPQRball. The parents of Canadaball are the UKball and Franceball. The siblings of Canadaball are USAball, Australiaball and New Zealandball. Canadaball is usually considered to be either the half-brother or adoptive brother of USAball because of his partial French ancestry. Canadaball have 10 provinces and 3 territories which are Newfoundland, Prince Edward Island, Nova-Scotia, New-Brunswick, Québec, Ontario, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, British Columbia, Nunavut, North Western territories and Yukon. Sometimes Canadaball gets very angry at his son Quebecball who wants to separate or not. He is very confused in all this. History Long time before becoming a dominion, Canadaball was also known as British North Americaball. His clay was first settled by 7balls, then in 1608 by Franceball. By 1690, her brother UKball had also landed in Canadaball's future clay. The fought King William's War (1689-1697), Queen Anne's War (1702-1713), and King George's War (1744-1748). Then in 1754, Franceball and UKball fought the Seven Years' War until 1763, when the Treaty of Paris gave UKball adoption rights to his sister's child New Franceball. Soon afterwards, UKball's other North American son Thirteen Coloniesball rebelled against his father and became independant in 1783. Canadaball fought with his father UKball against his brother USAball when he was still only a colony in 1812, but they burned down the White House in Washington DC, something which USAball is still sore about. In 1837, Canadaball rebelled against his father too, but failed to become independent, like his brother. He burned down the Montreal parliament buildings in 1849. In 1864, Canadaball's sons met at Charlottetown to discuss confederation, which was accomplished in 1867, resulting in Canadaball becoming a Dominion of the British Empire. UKball rarely had trouble with him after that point, except in 1885 he had to help crush the North-West Rebellion. In 1914, Canadaball went to Europe to help his parents fight Reichtangle in the Great War. In 1919, he sat at the Paris Peace Conference as well, and received his own seat in the League of Nations. Canadaball did well in the 1920s, but the Great Depression affected him, and in 1939 he went to Europe again to help fight Reichtangle's son, Nazi Germanyball. His help in liberating Netherlandsball won him another friend. In 1949, Newfoundlandball agreed to move into Canadaball's home. Canadaball helped fight Chinaball in the Korean War, and changed his clothes in 1967, to celebrate his centenary of federation, and in the 1970s and 1980's, Canadaball became a wealthy country, gaining more and more autonomy from UKball, eventually becoming independent in 1982. As of 2000, Canadaball is well-known and liked around the world for being the liberal (invalid until 2015), friendly figure that he is. Relationships Family *UKball - His father who considers to be the best! They like to talk about the War of 1812. **Turks and Caicosball - Anschluss!! Like Cuba but speaks English and a good vacation spot. I'll take care of him soon, daddy. Soon. * Philippinesball - Little Nephew who gives us immigrants to tax. No, I am not dating your father. *USAball - Bros who grew up together and fought together (and each other, and Canada and Britain kicked his ass during that time). Canada still has some fear that he will be anschlussed by America and become the 51st state. Meanwhile, America has the same fear that he will be anschlussed by Canada and become the 11th province. *Australiaball - Brother in the Pacific. Also nice vacation spot. *New Zealandball - SHEEPSHAGERS! Other brother in the Pacific. *Franceball - Mother who is pretty concerned about Quebec. **Saint Pierre and Miquelon - They are Canadian clay! Nice place for a vacation. Also a perfect combination of Basques, Bretons and Normans. *Ontarioball - Even if they don't like Canadaball all the time because of so much power *Quebecball - Even if they don't like Canadaball all the time Friends Basically anyone who is a family member or in the UN, EU and NATO: *Cubaball - His friend who Canada visits during vacation. U mad u can't be friends with a socialist state America? *Swedenball - Free healthcare buds. *Chinaball - Used to kick Chinaball's ass during the Korean War. Now China gibs him pandas and stuff for the museums. *Japanball - They are best kawaiis forever. Enemies *Denmarkball - Cuz Hans Island. Give it back, Danskjävel! **Greenlandball - Anschluss!! Another perfect vacation spot. *Quebecball - because that's how complicated this is *ISISball - OH YOU, YOU ARE THE WORST! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AND GUT YOU LIKE A SEAL I WILL KEEP YOU ALIVE AND MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE NAZIBALL MADE THE JEWS SUFFER DURING THE HOLOCAUST, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THE OTTAWA SHOOTING. YOU HEAR ME EH? NOT SORRY!!!!! 'It's not gonna be on the map anymore soon. Provinces and Territories *Albertaball - Canadian rednecks. Where we get our oil monies. Also where the ''Heartland TV show takes place. **Calgaryball - Hates Toronto like a religion. **Edmontonball - What the heck is this? Detroit? *British Columbiaball - Hippie potsmokers. Also alotta Asians, so don't be surprised if this becomes Chinaball's next SAR of Cascadia. **Vancouver Islandball - Green nature fanatic who wants to separate from BC and form its own province. **Vancouverball - The place that brought you Greenpeace, 3D animation, and probably one of your favorite movies. Probably the most Asian city outside of Asia (also hates Toronto but tries to hide it). * Greenlandball - Soon to be MY Biggest province! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! just Arctic neighbors... * Manitobaball - Dammit Riel! *New Brunswickball - Totally not of Maineball (nor vice versa). *Newfoundland and Labradorball - Last to join confederation, eh? *Northwest Territoriesball - Used to have a crapton of clay, until we gave it to the provinces and Nunavut. *Nova Scotiaball - Fish and chips. Also a bit of Haggis. *Ontarioball - Only province to be American without being American. Also wants to secede as well. **Ottawaball - Capital Territory. They think they're people from Albany. **Torontoball - They think they're New Yorkers. *PEIball - Charlottetown Conference and Anne of Green Gables. *Quebecball - La poutine. '''VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE? OU PAS? **Gatineauball - Part of the Capital Territory. He too prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec succeeds. **Montrealball - She prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec succeeds. **Saguenay-Lac-Saint-Jeanball - Most likely to stay with Quebec if Quebec succeds. He also created tourtière, a traditional quebecer meal. *Saskatchewanball - Canadian rednecks. **Reginaball - Also hates Toronto like a religion. **Saskatoonball - What the heck is this, Chicago or Milwaukee? *Nunavutball - They were like "hey guys, we want to separate from NWT", and we were like "okey". Also wants to secede as well. *Yukonball - Only has one city, unless Dawson wants to become one since it was growing up fast. Quotes *"Poutine" *"Eh?" *"I'm sorry" *"I apologize" * "Je regrette" * "Excuse me" * "Pardonnez-moi" Gallery Canadaball.jpg Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWay.png|Canada's Way (AaronC14) Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWrath.jpg|Canada's Wrath (AaronC14) The 3 Compadres.png Mexico - Canada - USA.png Tw7wYu3.png Canada's Hawaii.png New Iceland (Nyja Island).png|There are many Icelanders in Gimli and Hecla Island in Manitoba. Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png 1317493298002.png Better safe than Sorry.png Neighbors.png 23rd time's a charm.png PHGveVU.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2). ..pole.. dancing.jpg eesti forms club.jpg A british christmas.jpg God Save The Queen.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg MeanwhileinNorthAmerica.png Canadarm.png PYwo2fd.png RdnMqmb.png GwmOuXl.png Y8nzup1.png VxwfCsh.png DC3NZuW.png K1gBMsf.png Too Weather.png Qeg6AIr.png ItVE5rw.png *There's Always Someone Worse off Than You Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Canada Category:Canadaball Category:NATO Category:Dim Sum Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Kebab removers Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Indigenous Category:Characters Category:NAFTA Category:Anschluss Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Tea Category:Modern Countryball Category:Russian Haters Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Vodka remover Category:Homosex Lover Category:Russian haters Category:Commonwealth Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Former kebab removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Rich Category:Red White Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Monarchy Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:French speaking countryball Category:Sikh